


Play for Keeps

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon makes a discovery in Jiho's apartment, inspiring him to try something new with Taeil...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play for Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Pyo finds Zico's kinky toy collection and decides his leader wouldn't mind if he would try some of them out with is boyfriend Taeil. Taepyo, dominant Pyo.

_Finally the weight is off our shoulders_  
_Play for keeps until the night is over_

_Now you know of my cruel intentions_  
_I can play a hard game, I'll admit._  
Cruel Intentions - Simian Mobile Disco

 

“Jihoon?” Taeil calls as he lets himself in to the apartment, dumping his bag in the hallway and toeing off his shoes.

He gets no response, so shrugs and heads into the kitchen to grab a drink. He knows Jihoon has been working with Jiho a lot lately on their collaboration album, Jihoon spending exorbitant amounts of time at Jiho’s place. Composing and producing is not something Taeil is interested in (unlike Jihoon, who is picking up on it quickly) so he keeps his head down and stays out of the way.

He grabs himself a carton of chocolate milk – Jihoon always makes sure to keep the fridge stocked with it – and flops down onto the lounge, stomach churning. It’s not like he minds that Jihoon is having fun with Jiho, not really. He’s certainly not jealous of Jiho, and he trusts Jihoon completely. It’s just that sometimes – sometimes, Taeil looks at him and he can see his mind is far away, focusing on notes and bars and lyrics. It hurts, a little bit. But it’s only temporary, right?

Sighing, he sends the empty carton sailing into the bin and heads to the bedroom, pulling off his shirt and undoing his belt, dropping them on the floor as he goes, knowing he’ll clean them up tomorrow. Or something.

“Hyung!” Jihoon cries as he walks into the bedroom, scaring the life out of him.

“Jihoon.” Taeil admonishes, although it’s hard to stay mad at Jihoon when he pulls that face. “I called out when I got home! You didn’t answer.”

Jihoon points sheepishly at the laptop on the desk, which is displaying some complicated music composing program, headphones plugged into the jack. No wonder Jihoon couldn’t hear him, he realises – he probably couldn’t hear himself think.

“I know.” Jihoon steps closer, sliding his arms around Taeil’s waist and pulling him close so their bodies are flush. “I’m sorry. But I’m all yours for the weekend.” He whispers, licking his lips.

The heat of Jihoon’s arms around his waist makes him shiver, and he sways closer, fully aware that he’s a complete sucker for Pyo Jihoon – always has been and always will be. As Jihoon kisses him, hungrily and desperately, his hands coming down to grab Taeil’s ass, he slips his hands underneath Jihoon’s t-shirt and pulls him closer.

“Hyung.” Jihoon says, hoarsely, breaking the kiss and walking Taeil backwards to the bed, pushing him down with a shove.

Taeil just groans, scooting backwards on the bed to pull Jihoon down after him, but Jihoon’s big hands circle around his wrists and pin them behind his head and he presses his big body against Taeil’s little one and Taeil’s head spins, painfully aware of his erection jutting into Jihoon’s leg. Taeil rocks his hips, rutting against Jihoon, and it feels so good he does it again, gasping.

“Hyung.” Jihoon says, again, trailing a kiss down Taeil’s neck, his mouth so wet and hot.

“Mmm?” Taeil manages to gasp out, his heart racing now. He feels like he’s going to explode and he wants to get Jihoon out of those clothes, to feel them skin to skin.

Jihoon kisses him chastely. “Hyung. Do you want to know what I was doing while I was at Jiho’s?”

Taeil stiffens, and feels Jihoon’s grasp on his wrists loosen, so he wriggles away. “What?”

Jihoon shakes his head and pins Taeil to the mattress again, a mischievous glint in his eye. “Don’t be so standoffish, hyung.” He murmurs, punctuating his sentence with kisses all over Taeil’s neck and face. “Are you jealous?”

“A little bit.” Taeil admits, his temper flaring. “Don’t fuck with me, Jihoonie, I can’t take it.”

“Why? Does the idea of me and Jiho get you hard?” Jihoon whispers, and despite himself Taeil gasps and thrusts his hips upward, almost involuntarily.

Jihoon just laughs, and kisses Taeil deeply, so deep that he begins to get restless, and starts to wriggle. He’s uncomfortable, he feels hot all over and he just wants to get fucked, _now_ – he doesn’t have the patience for this. “Jihoon.” He gasps in admonishment.

“Fine, fine. I love seeing you get all needy.” Jihoon relents, pulling back a little. “I went into Jiho’s bedroom to crash one night, and tripped over a box under the bed.”

Taeil stops wriggling and listens, interested in the story. “And?”

“Aaand, I was really drunk, so I thought it would be fine to look through it.” Jihoon admits.

“Jihoon! You have no respect for anyone's privacy.” Taeil grumbles, but waits for Jihoon to continue, intrigued as to what Jiho could have in this mysterious box. A diary, perhaps? Love letters?

Jihoon bites Taeil on the collarbone, so sharp and abrupt that he moans, head tipping back. “And there were all sorts of interesting objects in there…” He trails off, voice rumbling through Taeil’s bones.

“Objects? Like what?” He asks, somewhat naively – the tables have been turned, here, normally Jihoon is the naive one – before the penny drops and he realises. “No.”

Jihoon sits up and pulls off his shirt in one fluid movement, and Taeil can’t stop himself, he reaches out and touches Jihoon’s chest, intoxicated by the feel of his skin. “Oh, yes.” Jihoon nods sagely. “Our leader has a vested interest in kinky shit.”

Taeil pinches Jihoon’s nipple and enjoys seeing Jihoon’s face change, from calm and collected to strained. He knows that Jihoon wants him, too, but he loves drawing it out, loves making Taeil beg.

“As interesting as that may be…” Taeil whines, his voice even higher than usual. “Please just fuck me already.”

Jihoon inhales quickly at that, shaking his head. “That wouldn’t be any fun. Because I got _inspired_ by Jiho’s toy collection, you see.”

And he leans down and pulls a box of his own out from under the bed, whipping the lid off with a flourish. Taeil sits up on his elbows to see what’s in it, and his eyes go wide.

“Oh my god.”

//

“Jesus.” Taeil gasps as Jihoon surveys him, amazed at how Jihoon can make him feel with just a look.

He’s naked and spreadeagled on the bed, each limb tied to the corresponding bedpost, heart racing as Jihoon just watches, head cocked to the side, examining.

“Jihoonie.” He moans. “Please. I can’t stand you just – just watching me like that.”

Jihoon doesn’t move at all, but makes eye contact with Taeil, and he shivers. He feels like he’s both burning up and freezing, all at once; the weight of Jihoon’s gaze settles over him like a blanket and he relaxes. Sure, he’s tied up to the bed, but this is Jihoon and they’ve done more adventurous stuff than this before.

So when Jihoon crawls up from the bottom of the bed, his gaze predatory and hungry, he shivers again – not with nervousness, now, but rather with the knowledge that Jihoon is going to have him, and that thought makes him ache with desire.

Jihoon kisses him, a slow, passionate kiss that’s different to before. This isn’t hurried, it’s lingering and languid and it feels like they could do this all day, Jihoon clearly in no hurry, despite the fact that Taeil can see how hard he is.

Soon he’s gasping and rutting against Jihoon’s leg, needing to get the release he so desperately craves, but Jihoon simply sits back and, with a smile, pulls from the box on the floor a strip of black silk. He trails it up Taeil’s legs, over his legs and thighs and twitching cock, past his belly and chest, and gently, slowly, wraps it around Taeil’s eyes, so he can’t see anything at all.

“Is that okay?” Jihoon asks, voice low, and Taeil can only nod, too afraid that if he opens his mouth all that will come out is a moan. “Good. Do you have any idea what you look like?”

Taeil shakes his head, trembling. “Tell me.” He manages to gasp out.

“You look ready to be fucked.” Jihoon breathes, and Taeil whimpers.

“That’s because I _am_ , Jihoon.” Taeil replies, biting his lip in order to stop himself from moaning.

Jihoon says nothing, just kisses him, deeply and eagerly, leaving Taeil gasping and whining when he pulls away to rummage in the box, objects clunking around. His heart starts to race, unsure of what toy Jihoon is going to come up with now; he feels Jihoon sit back up and rock onto his heels.

And then the soft leather of a cat-o-nine-tails flicks gently onto his belly, and his eyes roll back in his head as he hisses in pleasure.

//

He ends up kneeling on the bed, his hands cuffed in front of him, the blindfold removed now. He looks back over his shoulder at Jihoon, who is spreading lube on his fingers.

“Jihoonie.” He says, voice hoarse by now. “Please.”

Jihoon glances at him and smirks, eyes glittering dangerously, but Taeil knows they both can’t last much longer, and Jihoon’s cool façade is starting to crack, especially when faced with Taeil, spread open and begging for him.

“I love you, Taeil.” Jihoon says, kneeling behind Taeil and pressing kisses up his back. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Taeil smiles, and something passes between them at that. Jihoon’s love for him radiates through his pores and shows in his smile, in his every action; he doesn’t need to say it out loud.

“Did Jiho really have all these things in his own box?” He wonders, looking back at Jihoon, who is kissing back down his back now.

Jihoon smirks. “I may have added a few. You know my overactive imagination. I got carried away.”

With those words, he slips a finger in Taeil’s asshole, probing gently, and Taeil hisses with pleasure, back arching. Jihoon’s fingers are long and deft, and he soon slips another one in, working them in and out, spreading him open. Taeil lets his head fall back onto the bed, the cuffs clinking loudly as he strains against them; never before has he felt this turned on, this _alive_ , every pore coursing with electricity. He’s buzzing, and god, he needs Jihoon.

“Okay?” Jihoon asks, hand stroking up Taeil’s back, caressing his shoulder, checking on his hyung.

“Fuck me, Jihoon. Please.” Taeil replies, more sharply than he had intended; he’s too turned on for any bullshit and teasing, his cock throbbing painfully.

Jihoon winks at him and slides into him with no introduction, giving him a moment to stretch and adjust before beginning to move, slowly. Taeil leans further back on his elbows, so that their hips are flush, Jihoon all the way inside, and they pause for a moment, both panting at the sensation. Jihoon lets out a low groan – the only noise he’s made so far – and grasps Taeil’s hips more firmly, moving with more vigour now.

“You’re so tight.” Jihoon hisses, and Taeil bites his lip, unable to respond. He’s pretty sure his eyes have rolled back in his head; he feels so deliciously _charged_ , like Jihoon and he are sparking together, every movement bringing them closer together. The feel of Jihoon moving inside him is pleasureable on so many levels, and he can only keen quietly as Jihoon starts to get carried away, thrusting hard and fast now.

Jihoon’s hand comes down to grasp at his tortured cock, and he cries out, the relief of finally being touched like that coursing through his veins. Jihoon’s hand is rough, his rhythm staggered and uneven, but with every stroke Taeil feels himself getting closer and closer, the orgasm building, low in his belly.

“Taeil.” Jihoon gasps, and Taeil knows that tone of voice: Jihoon isn’t going to last long, not with all the foreplay they did.

He pumps faster and Taeil slams his hips back onto Jihoon’s, bringing them together violently and forcefully, increasing the pleasure – he’s close now, so so close – all it takes is Jihoon’s hand on his cock tightening and he’s gone, coming on the sheets with a cry, head thrown back. Jihoon follows shortly after, the way Taeil clenches around him too much to bear.

He collapses forward onto the bed, the cuffs digging in painfully as he thrusts his arms out in front of him, breathing heavily. Jihoon is hot and sweaty, and they lay there like that for a while, heart rates coming back to normal, slowly.

“You nearly killed me, Taeil.” Jihoon croaks, grabbing the handcuff key and releasing him.

Taeil rolls over and pulls him in for a chaste kiss, smiling as he does. “You’re young and virile, stop complaining.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, but his hand comes up to stroke Taeil’s face, and he’s smiling. “Oh, yeah. And you’re so old and infirm.”

Taeil smirks, wrapping his arms around the maknae and pulling him close. “So, are you going to tell Jiho about what you found?”

Jihoon pulls back and looks at Taeil, just _looks_ at him, and the weight of his gaze and the amount of love contained within it makes him shiver. Nothing is constant in life, he’s learned – nothing except Jihoon.

“I think we should keep this to ourselves.” Jihoon replies with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, and Taeil just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> It's really rare that I feel the need to make a fic disgustingly explicit – most of the time I prefer to get away with blowjobs/handjobs/alluding to sex... but with this prompt I thought 'fuck it' and went for it! So here it is, a super kinky fic with a little bit of powerplay (d/s) and some pretty explicit details!
> 
> It's so refreshing to be writing taepyo again, even if it's with a dom!jihoon, something I don't usually write...


End file.
